For Me
|image1= |featured_characters=Mo, Andi and Michelle |episode=Pilot |previous_song=N/A |next_song=Girl You Know |lyrics_by=Xavier J. }} Lyrics Michelle: See I'm sayin', every time that I love you Baby, I've been waiting for all this crazy madness Now when I'm with you everything I don't Had it all ooh, you the one I feel or leave it alone oh-oh Oh yeah what else can I take over Our creation of love makes him drop To his knees, he's even on my mind While he's asleep at night when I'm with you Dynasty: Thinking of you, gettin' it on so Baby say what I do for me cuz I'm only having fun ya see I can't control myself boy, I don't need Money, I wanna give you all that matters Is us two don't pay them any run I needed someone to trust you, boy Let me come and touch you right, as our bodies Unite take our time, it can't Take you down and out I'd rather be Livin' inside of these arms I'm dying you Raise me up and down round and round Andi: Diamond in the form of a broken Heart don't let overrule our love the more They make it feel like I'm floating when I hear Is what I'm looking for love before for a full Time boy to be necessary to you late hey Boy what's up it's me, let me show you how you make me happy Make me feel so right can't explain these feelings I'm going right I know that I love ya, babe, always Dynasty: Thinking of you, gettin' it on so Baby say what I do for me cuz I'm only having fun ya see I can't control myself boy, I don't need Money, I wanna give you all that matters Is us two don't pay them any run I needed someone to trust you, boy Let me come and touch you right, as our bodies Unite take our time, it can't Take you down and out I'd rather be Livin' inside of these arms I'm dying you Raise me up and down round and round Mo: The exact same time I attempt these lyrical Acrobat stunts while I'm practicing Life is like a pair of dice and boy do I love gambling Though I love how you do Does he skate, yeah he skate too Because I'm going real dark, I'm telling a story, You see I once knew this boy his name was mike mc'cory, You I saw you boy must admit So get up off that slave ship And when the smoke clears don’t you dare ask who could Boy, you won't believe what I withstood But I ain't sick I did love you Bird gangs, it was birds I flew Hell yeah I did boy now you better shut that flapper Cause either you gonna whine or you climb; I chose the latter We believed in you Do you love me? I do! Dynasty: Thinking of you, gettin' it on so Baby say what I do for me cuz I'm only having fun ya see I can't control myself boy, I don't need Money, I wanna give you all that matters Is us two don't pay them any run I needed someone to trust you, boy Let me come and touch you right, as our bodies Unite take our time, it can't Take you down and out I'd rather be Livin' inside of these arms I'm dying you Raise me up and down round and round Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs